


Content Until I Met You

by SimmeringSun



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Drama, Gay Robots, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Romance, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Magnet sees no choice but to accept the cards he has been dealt. That is until he encounters a familiar robot in the snow with a sharp temper and a heart set on freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here I go ruining everything with my weird ships. This is going to be a slow burn btw.
> 
> Takes place somewhere after Mega Man 3. (Maybe after Mega Man 4)

What was the right punishment for a leader who has failed his people?: It was a question he has asked himself many times.

He visited their graves everyday and spoke mumbled apologies until he was banned from stepping inside the cursed building where his friends rested. He tried to help the ones who had managed to stay alive, but they had a far away look in their eyes that just made him feel guilty. He tried his best, but it still didn’t feel like enough.

Sometimes he felt like giving up on trying to repent for that day. He tried his best and survived; wasn’t that enough? Shouldn’t he just move on?

He had an apartment and job that kept the watchful eyes of Dr. Light off of his back. He was one of the lucky ones. Not only did he survive the war and the inspection, but he managed to nab a job that actually paid. It didn’t pay as much as a good human job, but he’s been told that he’s getting payed human minimum wage. Some of the robots he knows of don’t even get paid. Some of them live in overcrowded buildings or out in the streets. Sure, his small apartment wasn’t the best, but at least he had a roof over his head.

He knew of many homeless robots. He’s seen Break Man sleeping underneath slides or on top of trees on his way home late at night. He’s tried to offer the robot to come home with him for no cost at all, but everytime they made eye contact the other robot would run or teleport away. It made Magnet angry that everyone has just left the kid to sleep outside. He’s heard stories of the kid helping those in need around the city, and yet he’s left to sleep in the rain.

Another one he sees outside is Metal Man. Magnet met him on the fateful day. He remembers the embarrassing meeting with the other robot. He remembers Top and Gemini laughing at them, and he remembers the way Metal looked like he wanted to die then and there because of their situation. Magnet probably would have befriended the other robot that day if the chaos hadn’t happened. He would have probably teased him because of his embarrassment and clear lack of social skills, but now all he remembers is the other robot going numb to the world when the shouting started. 

Now the robot sleeps in the grass. He sleeps in the patch of grass inside of the park, usually curled up in a ball. Magnet feels like he should offer him to come home with him too, but he’s scared. He’s scared of what Metal would end up saying to him after the decision Magnet made for him. The other robot had mumbled his wishes, and Magnet heard him clearly. He heard him clearly, and he looked between the curled up robot and the man who was killing those he cared about, and he said the opposite.

Magnet was not stupid. He had snooped around. He asked others about Metal’s job, and the findings were not pretty. His job was grueling and tedious. They made him chop wood into special shapes, and when they didn’t need him to do that, they shipped him away to go chop down trees. They paid the robot a nickel a day for his work.

A nickel a day: nobody could live like that in this city. Magnet would spend hours worrying about it. It’d take the robot twenty days to get a dollar. Twenty days was almost like a month. Magnet earned eight dollars an hour. It takes Metal eight months to earn what Magnet earns in an hour. It haunted him. He tried not to think about it sometimes, and then he’d feel guilty for pushing it to the side. But then one night, Magnet was forced to think about it.

Magnet was walking home from work under the dull light of the moon. The weather was starting to turn cold, and snowflakes had been dropping since the morning. There was a thick layer of the stuff on the ground, and it made the bottoms of Magnet’s feet numb. 

He hurried his steps as he shivered. Work was long today, and he just wanted to get back to his apartment. He was taking his usual way back home that passed by the local park. He held his breath as he passed the slide. He wasn’t sure if he should let out a sigh of relief or a gasp of worry when he saw that there was no figure sleeping underneath. He hoped Break Man had somewhere warm to sleep tonight. 

He walked on, his eyes looking out in the expanse of grass that lay past the playground area. There was no way the robot was sleeping out here though. There was no way the robot wouldn’t seek out help from the robots in his line, or even go to a homeless shelter. There was no way the robot would be stupid enough to sleep out in the open while the snow fell.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”, Magnet said out loud as he saw specks of yellow and red peek out from under snow. Before he could think about it, he was running.

“Metal?”, Magnet asked as he ran up to the curled up robot. The robot was shivering profusely, and he didn’t speak a word or even acknowledge that Magnet was there. “Oh no.”

Magnet immediately brushed the snow off the other. Magnet had to stop to pry his hands away from the other. He willed his magnet power to go as low as it could, but Metal was made out of mostly metal which made him highly susceptible to his magnetic pull.

When the snowflakes were cleared he saw the glazed eyes of the robot. The temperature receptors on the tips of Magnet's fingers could feel the low temperature of the other. His circuits would surely be damaged from the cold. Magnet was especially worried about the ice that was forming on certain parts of Metal's body.

“Hold on, I'll get you to my home.”, Magnet says as he hoists Metal up. The shivering robot is unresponsive. His body must be focusing on keeping him warm. His body sticks to Magnet's, and Magnet fumbles to hold Metal in a practical position. He ends up holding the robot in both of his arms.

Magnet walked home as fast as he could. The robot practically ran home, struggling to not fall on the slippery sidewalks. 

Magnet resisted the urge to try and get the robot to say anything. The robot needed to focus and not freeze up.

When the apartment building came into view, Magnet quickened his steps. He almost slipped on the steps leading up the building, but he managed to balance himself and the robot in his arms before he he fished his keys out. He ran up the steps to his apartment and opened the door.

“Ok ok ok.”, Magnet says as he lets go of Metal. His jaw almost hits the floor when the other robot still sticks to him.

Magnet feels his core stop as he tries to pry the other. Memories of the day they first met pop in his head, and a knot of dread forms in him. They couldn't separate themselves that day. They needed to be pried off of each other with the help of two other robots.

“Oh no.”, Magnet groaned. He took a deep breath and calmed his mind. 

He tried to pry the other robot off of him a couple more times before he recognizes the attempts as fruitless. He would just have to stay like this for a while.

Magnet sits on his matress. Metal had his head against Magnet's chest. His violent shivering hadn't died down in the slightest. 

Magnet gets up carries the other robot carefully to the corner of the room where a large box lay. Magnet fishes out all of the blankets in the pile and brings them back to the bed with him. 

Magnet laid down on the bed, trying to arrange all the blankets over Metal. The ice is starting to melt, and Magnet feels the cold water against his skin. Magnet frowns at the thicker ice patches that still haven't melted.

Magnet clutched onto Metal's hand that was still encased in a rather thick layer of ice. Humility be damned. Magnet was not going to let another robot die in front of him.

Magnet laid up throughout the night, mind focused on the robot that was attached to him. The cold robot's shivering reduced over the night and his eyes eventually closed. Metal falls into sleep mode, and Magnet sighs in relief.

The ice was gone from Metal's body. He should be fine now.

This couldn't happen again though. Metal couldn't just sleep out in the open like he did last night. Magnet couldn't fathom what Metal was thinking when he chose to sleep there like that. 

He knew Metal didn't choose this life. He knew that Metal's job was hard. But for the robot to just care so little about his own well being was terrible. 

They were supposed to be “The Lucky Ones”. They were supposed to be the ones who survived, but the robot in front of Magnet could be barely seen as living.

Magnet decided: Metal could stay with him from now on. The apartment was small and only had one room, but they could make it work. They would have to. No one could survive the winter sleeping outside like that. Not even super fighting robots.

Magnet looked at the sleeping figure against his chest before he forced himself to relax. His one off day was tomorrow, so he can rest easy. Besides, he'd have a lot of talking to do to the sleeping robot. Magnet closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Magnet awoke the next morning to panicked noises. Magnet cracks an eye open and meets the eyes of a scared looking robot.

“What? How?”, The robot sputters. He's pushing against Magnet's chest in an attempt to get himself free. Magnet notices how the robot is only using one of his hands.

“You fell asleep while it was snowing.”, Magnet says. He's surprised by the anger he feels while saying the words. “Do you know what would of happened if I hadn't found you? You were nearly covered in snow.”

“I...I didn't know it was going to snow.”, Metal says. “Can you please let go of me now?”

“I've been trying to. Maybe if we both try.”, Magnet says. He forces his magnetic power as low as it could go before he grabs onto Metal's shoulders. Metal blinks before hesitantly grabbing onto Magnet's. With a nod of Magnet's head the two pull against each other. Metal yelps when he falls backwards and off the bed.

“Are you ok?”, Magnet asks as he looks over the edge of the bed.

“Just peachy.”, Metal grumbles. He moves to the opposite end of the room.

“Are you really ok though? Do you still feel cold?”, Magnet asks.

“I'm always cold when the weather is cold. I'm made of metal.”, Metal says. He's staring at his hand, a look of panic crossing his features. He looks out the only window of the room and his eyes widen as he sees the sun poking out through clouds outside. “I have to get to work.”

“Wait what!”, Magnet says. “You just almost died and you're going to work? That's all?”

“I suppose I should say thank you.”, Metal says. He's reaching his hand out for the doorknob.

“Wait a minute!”, Magnet says as he steps in front of the door. Metal takes a few steps back.

“You can stay here from now on. And you shouldn't go into work today. I think some of your wiring might be damaged from the cold.”, Magnet says.

“You don't get it. If I miss a day of work they'll immediately notify Dr. Light of disobedience. I already tried missing days before.”, Metal says. 

“He doesn't know that you're here. You don't even have to go to work anymore if you don't want to.”, Magnet says before he can think about it.

“I don't have any money on my besides ten dollars..”, Metal says. “I can't help you pay for this place.”

“I'm paying for it fine by myself.”, Magnet says stubbornly.

Metal looks conflicted. He's looking between the door and Magnet. He'd make a bolt for it if their attraction didn't pose a problem. Magnet smirks.

“I won't hesitate to make us stuck together again.”, Magnet says. He watches Metal's eyes narrow. “And I won't help you get unstuck.”

“Fine.”, Metal says as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I'll take today off. I guess I am late anyways. If I get in trouble over this I'm blaming you though.”

“Go ahead.”, Magnet says. He focuses his attention to Metal's hand. “Now tell me what's up with your hand.”

“Nothing.”, Metal immediately says as he puts his hands behind his back. He sits down on the floor and leans his head back against the wall.

“Look, if your hand is messed up we need to get Dr. Light to look at it.”, Magnet tries to reason.

“How can you do that?”, Metal asks. Magnet tilts his head in confusion.

“Do what?”, Magnet asks.

“Say that man's name like he didn't do what he did.”, Metal says. Magnet feels his core stop at those words. “He took them away. Have you ever seen the robot museum?”

“Yeah. I have.”, Magnet says. The still figures of those he cared about haunt him. The way their faces smile make Magnet feel despair. 

“They're made as a mockery. A warning to those who were born on the wrong side.”, Metal says. “I won't let his hands touch me ever again. Those are the same hands that turned them off.”

“But you can't work with that hand.”, Magnet says. “I know it's awful, but we have to do what we have to do to survive now. And that includes cooperating with him.”

“I'd rather die.”, Metal says simply. “And I can work with one hand.”

“You're so stubborn.”, Magnet says with a sigh. 

Metal shrugs. 

The day is uneventful. Metal doesn't move from his spot very much. Magnet offers him a book to read that he got from the local library, but Metal declines. Magnet offers him a blanket and a pillow, but the robot declines. He just stares at the ceiling and sleeps.

Magnet leaves him alone. He knew that Metal's job was grueling and gave him no days off. The other deserved some time to just sleep and rest. 

When night time came Magnet offered Metal his matress.

“I can just sleep on the floor.”, Magnet says.

“That's your bed. Keep it.”, Metal grumbles without breaking his gaze from the ceiling.

Magnet protests, but Metal is adamant about not taking the mattress. Magnet complains about how stubborn the robot is but lays some blankets on the floor in a neat pile. Metal refuses to sleep in the pile too.

Magnet gives up and lays down on his matress. He takes one last look at the robot before he falls asleep.

When Magnet wakes up for work the next morning, Metal is gone.

When he comes home that night the robot is not there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisbee in the snow

The robot was stuck inside of Magnet's thoughts. Like a magnet collecting metal, the thoughts of the robot never stopped.

Was he ok? Where is he now? Did he get in trouble for missing work?

Worry plagued Magnet. His work suffered and so did his sleep. He'd lay down and remember the feeling of the other so close to him. He was so cold. Magnet just wanted to always hold the other if it meant he'd be warm.

Twelve days passed. Twelve long days since the robot of Metal left without a word. Magnet was walking home from work that night. He took his usual path; the one that passed by where the other was sleeping in the snow. 

What if he was under there? Under the layers of snow and unable to move again? It'd just be yet another robot that he had failed.

Magnet felt his breath falter when he saw striking red and yellow against snow.

He was standing in the middle of the pristine white piles. The cold flakes reached up to his knees, and yet he made no move to get out of it. He just kept running back and forth, chasing the yellow disk that flew through the air.

A frisbee, Magnet's mind registered slowly. The robot was playing frisbee by himself late at night in the snow. Magnet has made up his mind: this robot was insane.

“Mind if I join in?”, Magnet asks before he can think. He's walking over the other. The metal robot freezes in place, the yellow object still in his hands. He looks scared, like he was in trouble.

“I suppose..”, Magnet says with a shrug. His skin not covered by his helmet is red, and Magnet worries if the robot is too cold.

But tonight wasn't his night. They weren't playing Magnet's game right now. Metal had the ball, or the frisbee so to say, and he didn't want to play by Magnet's rules. And Magnet could respect that. He could play along for a bit.

Metal takes a few steps back before he throws the frisbee. It shoots out swiftly from his hands, and Magnet barely catches it because of how fast it was. He was never one to indulge in sports. He had preferred basic training back in his day.

He idly thumbs the cheap plastic disk in his hand before he mimics Metal's earlier movement. He throws the frisbee with more force than he means to, but it's no problem to the other. Magnet stares in awe as Metal gracefully runs over and swiftly catches the frisbee.

He looks oddly happy. A look Magnet realizes that he's never seen on the robot. This wasn't a happy someone gets when they get to eat their favorite food. It was just one of those idle happies where you're content. 

“You're good at this.”, Magnet says with a smile. The cold is starting to get to him a bit, but he doesn't mind. 

“Well, I practice a lot.”, Metal says with a shrug. His eyes snap and he adds, “You're doing good as well.”

“I've only done one round, but thank you.”, Magnet chuckles. Metal seems embarrassed by this response and throws the disk back hard.

Magnet barely catches it. The plastic hits hard against his overstretched hand and Magnet winces with a smile. He throws the disk back as hard as he can, and is not surprised when the other catches it with no sweat.

They go at it for what must be half an hour. Magnet feels kind of tired after the physical exertion, but Magnet is jumping on the soles of his boots.

Magnet is about to put the towel in and stop the game before he notices the lethargic movements of the other. This robot worked a grueling day and is playing frisbee afterwards? Of course he must be tired.

“Come stay at my place tonight.”, Magnet offers. “You can even sleep on my bed.”

“No, I'm quite fine.”, Metal says. He catches a throw Magnet made softer on purpose. He holds the plastic in his hands and his eyes droop. They don't seem as bright anymore.

“It's no trouble at all.”, Magnet says. He wasn't letting the other sleep outside. He couldn't let that happen again.

“I-”, Magnet says as if he's about to argue. He's starting to slump over as if the tiredness is slowly getting to him. “Ok. Ok but I'm going to die in five minutes.”

“Then we'd better hurry.”, Magnet says swiftly. He moves back on the sidewalk, looking onto the string of footprints the two had littered in the snow. Metal follows, his movements both slow and hesitant.

“I have to ask..”, Metal says as they walk. “Where have you been?”

“They're going to give me an off day.”, Metal says. “They said I can have a day in the week off.”

“That's great news!”, Magnet says honestly. No one deserved to work the hard and long hours that they forced Metal to. Magnet was relieved that the other would at least get a day off. “That's really good. What day is it?”

“Wednesdays.”, Metal says and Magnet beams.

“That's my day off also. We should do something together one of these Wednesdays to celebrate.”, Magnet says and Metal shrugs.

“It's not a victory. It's just a distraction.”, Metal says. He's low on energy by now, and Magnet mistakes his words as tired rambling.

He puts a hand on Metal's shoulder in an attempt to steady the other robot and internally panics when he notices that it's magnetized. The other robot is so out of it that he doesn't say anything. 

They make is to thee building, and Magnet fumbles with his keys single handedly. He leads the other up the stairs to his apartment.

“Go ahead and lay down.”, Magnet says. He lets out a small nervous laugh as he rips his hand away from the other's shoulder.

Metal barely notices, and proceeds to power down on the middle of the floor.

“Oh come on.”, Magnet grumbles halfheartedly. “Even when you're dead tired you still won't take my bed.

The other robot does not respond. He was already dead to the world, his systems making dull sounds as they rested. 

Magnet considers bringing the other up on the bed with him, but he knows that they would just stick again. Metal always got flustered and uncomfortable when they were stuck together, and Magnet doesn't want to deter the other from coming back. 

Magnet sets Metal's frisbee down on the table. It looked old and worn. Magnet wondered where the other got it from. 

“Sleep well.”, Magnet says quietly as he puts a blanket over the sleeping robot.

He takes one look at the other before he lays down on his own bed. The constant desire to magnetize to the other is oddly comforting, and it helps lull Magnet asleep.

When Magnet wakes up the next morning, Metal is gone. Magnet sighs and wonders if he'll have to drag the other over tonight.

His concern dissipates when he sees the yellow disk still on the table. He had left his frisbee here, so he had to come back.

Magnet gets ready for work with a light bounce to his step. It was odd how much the other robot could affect him like this, but Magnet supposes it's due to his long lasting isolation. Yeah, that must be it.

When Magnet walks home from work, he sees a familiar figure sitting at the park bench along the path. He looks deep in thought, but as soon as he hears the sounds of Magnet's boots crunching in the snow he looks up. Or maybe it's because of the pull Magnet emits. Either way, Metal jumps up when he sees the other.

“So I guess I don't have to drag you over tonight?”, Magnet asks amused. Metal's face is red.

“You did not have to do that.”, He says. “I wasn't in the right state of mind.”

“It's fine.”, Magnet reassures. “You're always welcome into my home.”

“But why? I've done nothing for you.”, Metal says. His eyes narrow. “What is it that you want?”

Magnet hesitates before he sits down next to the other on the wooden bench. 

“I feel responsible.”, Magnet admits. The other looks confused.

“Responsible? You're not responsible for anything. I can handle myself.”, Metal snaps. 

“I know!”, Magnet quickly responds. “But that day. The day we were all in the room..”

Metal's eyes widen. 

“Stop.”, Metal says. “I don't wish to talk about it.”

Magnet stops talking about it as the other requests. An apology is almost said, but Metal stands up and it's gone.

“Where are you going?”, Magnet asks as he stands up.

“I have left my yellow frisbee at your place.”, Metal says with a shrug. “I need to go get it.”

“Oh.”, Magnet says with a smile. “Then let's go again. I'll set up my bed for you.”

“I'm still not taking your bed.”, Metal grumbles as the two walk towards the apartment.

Metal yawns as soon as they step in the door. The other robot stretches and takes his place on the cold floor.

“Come on, just take my bed.”, Magnet says as he takes a hold of Metal's hand and tries to pull him up. Metal yelps as Magnet subconsciously releases more magnetic power and shoots up towards the other.

Magnet chuckles as he catches the fuming robot. The two are connected at the chest. Magnet walks the two over to his bed and with some effort he manages to get Metal off of him and onto the mattress.

“I hate you.”, Metal says. His face is red under is mask and Magnet snorts.

“Would you like me to take your helmet off for you? I notice that you keep it on.”, Magnet says as he pulls a cover over the other.

“No. It doesn't bother me.”, Metal says. His eyelids slowly drooped, and Magnet could tell that he was about to fall asleep.

“Goodnight Metal”, Magnet says as he sets himself down on the floor. The soft whirrings from the sleeping robot is his only response.

Magnet smiles before he lays down and pulls a cover over himself. He never thought he'd smile while falling asleep on the floor. The other had this odd way of making him happy, even if they barely knew each other.

That was about to change though. Wednesday was slowly approaching, and he had plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I never make chaptered fics. It's going to take me 8 zillion years to finish this


End file.
